Twist
by Priah
Summary: Alternate ending to Romeo and Juliet. Romeo doesn't take his poison, he takes Juliet's sleeping draft. What will happen when they wake to discover they're wanted for beheadding?


Disclaimer: All characters, and settings belong to the wonderful Shakespeare. I owe him more than he knows. Thanks, Willy. I love your sense of humor.  
  
BACKGROUND: This was an assignment for my ninth grade English RE class. It begins at the end of Romeo and Juliet, with a few minor changes. Romeo does not take any poison. He enters the tomb and kills Paris, then sees the vial of sleeping draft in Juliet's hands. (Don't ask me why they didn't take it away before burying her, just go with it... I didn't make up the project). Thinking it is poison; Romeo drinks the remaining drops of draft. When Juliet awakes, she finds Romeo motionless on the floor beside her alter, and this is where our story begins.  
  
If you haven't read Romeo and Juliet, you may want to in order to understand a lot of this story. If you don't have access to a copy, and/or don't understand the Shakespearian language, go to www.sparknotes.com and click Shakespeare. Find Romeo and Juliet, then you should be able to gain access to not only the original version, but also a version in 'modern English.' This site is also great for most other books read in school... I've used it countless times.  
  
.  
  
Twist  
  
Upon awakening in her tomb, Juliet takes in her surroundings. There, on the ground, is her lover, Romeo, resting in an unnatural sleep. At first she panics, moving aching muscles to drop down beside him, expecting the worst to have happened.  
  
"Dear Romeo, what have you done?" she asks the unconscious Montague. Taking his hand for comfort, Juliet finds a familiar bottle. "What's this? In your hand; my vile? My sorrows lifted, you are not dead to me, but asleep," she says with a sigh, a relieved smile creeping across her fair features. As Juliet leans in for a one-sided kiss, a noise startles her.  
  
"You say two men came through here? What about the Friar, was he among them?" a deep voice speaks from a distance. Juliet remains still and quiet, listening for approaching footsteps.  
  
"No, sir. The two men did not come together, but neither was the Friar," another, higher, male voice returned, sounding slightly intimidated by the man who had spoken prior. With a small gasp, Juliet looks back to her sleeping love.  
  
"Romeo... Romeo, we have to hide. Please wake, my love," she pleads with him, but to no avail; Romeo sleeps soundly.  
  
"This way; I see a torch, come now, you!" cries one of the guards. Juliet, with no other apparent choice of action, leaves Romeo's side and hides behind a close-by burial alter. Silently, she waits to eavesdrop upon her fate.  
  
"What's this here? This man is not a Capulet, nor he," says the younger guard, speaking of Romeo and a deceased Paris by his side.  
  
"Ay, but I know who they be. That is County Paris, rest his soul, and this be the young Montague. Both freshly expired, it seems."  
  
"A Montague?! In the Capulet tomb! Oh, what a paradoxical occurrence this be! What shall the Lord say?"  
  
"That we shall find out soon, boy. Come, we must tell the Prince," commands the older guard, and Juliet feels a flutter of relief. The men are leaving and she will have a chance to save Romeo. Listening close as the footsteps faded, Juliet waits only a moment before breaching from her hiding place and kneeling back beside her lover.  
  
"Romeo! Please, say the portion thou has taken will not be enough to keep ye from waking. How can one detested drop hold the full power of this sacred vile? They shall return, my love, and with them you shall leave, if thou are stubborn and will not awaken. In the Montague tomb you will wake, and not by thy side will I be. Hark; do you hear what I hear? They are coming back, for you. We must leave, you must wake, or together we will not remain," the young Capulet girl pleads with an unconscious Romeo. Despite her desperation and tears, the boy still does not wake. "The guards, they are coming. Wake, gentle Montague!"  
  
"Lady Juliet? Are thee well? Where has thou gotten to?" comes the worried and familiar voice of the good Friar Lawrence. Juliet jumps up and runs to the father, more than overjoyed to have some assistance.  
  
"Oh, Father! The lord has taken pity on me to bring you here! There lies Romeo, not dead as he may seem, but asleep, as I was. The guards are coming back for him, Father. Woe is me if nothing can be helped!" she cries, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Calm, dear child. All is not lost. Come, my horse be outside this tomb; I shall take you both to my cell for safe keeping. Hence, help me gather Romeo," says the Friar, moving toward the unconscious young man. With seemly little effort, the Friar hoists Romeo upon his shoulders and proceeds to rush from the tomb, never needing the help of Juliet. Trailing behind, feeling both relieved and scared, Juliet follows her savior in the dark, damp, depths of the tomb of Capulet.  
  
@--`---  
  
"What shall become of my Romeo?" asks Juliet to the Friar, seated beside the bed of Romeo, who had yet to awaken from his spell.  
  
"I know not, nor of you, my lady. Whatever plans you had made will have to wait for the dawn of your lover, for he is in no condition to fight a fight of swords for you. There, there. He shall be fine, in due time. Perk up a bit," replies the Friar, trying to be comforting to the distressed young girl. Just then, as Juliet cried silently at his side, Romeo stirs. Both lady and Friar hold eyes closed in mourning of a death which did not occur, and through eyes of tragic tears, do not notice a third pair slowly open.  
  
"What is this here? Should I not be dead, or entombed alive? The poison hath not done its job; woe is me. Is that you, Friar? What as happened here? And... Juliet! My love! Are you not to be in the Capulet tomb, cold and pale amongst the others of your fate? Have I died, and with you I shall forever be? But what of the Friar, has he too been slain? I ask again, what has happened?" says the weak and slightly raspy voice of the newly awakened Romeo. Both Juliet and Friar Lawrence look up at the boy, surprised by his sudden inquisition.  
  
"Romeo!" cries Juliet in excited surprise, moving quick to cover his lips with her own. "I thought for certain you would never wake, that perhaps it was not my potion you have taken, but a truly deadly poison. Dear Romeo, again the lord takes pity on me!"  
  
"Am I not mistaken in the thought that you are dead? I saw thee myself, lying cold and motionless on an alter... please, my love, tell me I am mistaken," Romeo says, a look of confusion on his handsome face. Juliet smiles and slowly nods.  
  
"Indeed you are, sweet lord. I am not of the company of Hades, and neither are thee. The poison was in fact a potion, composed only for sleep and not fatality," she informs him happily, but then the maiden face turns ashen. "Oh, but Romeo, the guards, they saw you there, and surely a Montague, found dead in the Capulet tomb, then gone missing as the guards seek out the Prince will not go unnoticed. What shall we do?"  
  
"Do not fret, my love. What plausible reason could there be for a Montague in the tomb of his arch nemesis? With no proof, the guards will not be believed, all will be well. We must flee to Rome, for if we stay, word could spread. Will you run away with me?" asks Romeo, taking Juliet's hand in his own. With obvious excitement, Juliet opens her mouth to agree, but is interrupted by a nervous Friar.  
  
"I'm afraid it will not be so easy, children," he informs them, looking down in shame. "Upon the death of the mistress, your good nurse spread word of your marriage. All of Verona is in uproar. The houses of Montague and Capulet have come together for the sole purpose of your destruction, I'm afraid. Both Lords sent a search for Romeo, and when he was not found, a reward was proposed. If anyone were to see you, children, it would mean the death of Romeo in an instant and perhaps Juliet as well," he explains to the two grief stricken teens. Romeo quickly recovers and dons a stern look.  
  
"Then we shall run away tonight, under the tight cloak of darkness, for we will surely be found shall we leave during day," he decides, but the Friar quickly shakes his head in disagreement.  
  
"No. If you are to leave the city, you must do so right away. There is no time to lose. Dawn is swift approaching, and I, like you, was seen at the tomb this night. The corpse of Juliet will be missed as greatly as that of Romeo, and I shall be questioned before all others. You cannot stay here past midday, for the Prince will surely come to speak with me. If you are found here, three heads will roll. Come, we shall have a bit of breakfast to work up your strength. I'm afraid you may need it," says the Friar, turning away to tend to a large caldron already simmering over the hearth.  
  
@--`---  
  
"Hurry, this way," whispers the Friar as he emerges from his cell, a disguised Romeo and Juliet obediently following him. Romeo is dressed in a long, dark, and hooded robe, while Juliet wears a flowing white dress, covered with a black hooded cloak, and a bundle at her middle to give the illusion of a woman with child. In hopes that no one would recognize the couple, Romeo and Juliet set off with the Friar, climbing into his horse drawn carriage to be taken away from the city which bore them hate, love, tragedy, and exile. "Yah!" cries Friar Lawrence, giving the reigns a flick, and his large black stallion quickly complies.  
  
As the disguised couple ride through the city, a shouting startles them. At the same moment, they turn to see a large group of men with swords advancing on a young boy.  
  
"Where is he, boy?! Tell where to find your friend, or I shall have you make friends with my sword tip. Come, now! Speak!" yells one of the men, his words followed by yells of agreement from others in the group.  
  
"I don't know where he is! Romeo has vanished, I know not where he be!" cried the victim of this conspiracy, his voice showing undoubted fear.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you again, traitor! Where is Romeo?!"  
  
"I speak the truth, sir! I know not where Romeo resides! Please, have mercy!" the boy cries again, dropping to his knees as the men advance on him.  
  
"Benvolio, my trusted friend; must he die for me? I must save him," whispers Romeo to his bride, and Juliet gasps.  
  
"But, Romeo, you mustn't! What of your disguise? They shall know it be you. Oh, my lord, they will kill you! I won't let you go!" she cries, holding tight to Romeo's arm, keeping him in the carriage. Before Romeo can break free from her grasp or speak another word of obligation, a painful howl is heard from the direction of the fight.  
  
"Mercy is not a privilege you deserve!" cries one of the men as the crowd disperses, leaving a bloodied and run-through Benvolio hunched against a stone wall. Romeo gasps and turns away, seeking the comfort of his lover.  
  
@--`---  
  
As the carriage nears the town of Mantua, Romeo speaks of his concealed worries.  
  
"Noble Friar, is it wise to return to the city of my banishment? Pray tell our fate if a common folk were to recognize me or my bride? The Prince will be here within a quarter hour to beguile my trust."  
  
"Do not fret, young Montague. In a quarter hour's time, the Prince will not be seen in Mantua, I assure you," replies the Friar with a flash of a smirk. Romeo, although not assured, turns back to Juliet, who simply stares tearfully at the passing countryside. Friar Lawrence pulls the carriage into the town square just as the first of Juliet's tears fall.  
  
"Dry your tears my love. No harm will come to thee, nor I, under the watchful eye of the good Friar," says Romeo with a jovial smile as the carriage slows to a halt. Before Juliet can utter a word, a new voice speaks from behind the lone Montague.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that, good sir. What's this then? It be the infamous Romeo Montague, I see," says the voice. Romeo turns slowly to see the smirking face of Prince Escalus less than a foot away, flanked by a crowd of armed kinsmen. Romeo's mouth opens in a silent display of horror and surprise, but he does not speak a word. "Good work, Friar. You shall be greatly rewarded," says the prince, nodding to the Friar, who looked grim and turned away as the betrayed eyes of Romeo bore into him. The prince then turns to the solemn girl who was seated beside the infamous outlaw. "Ah, and Juliet. Fair Juliet of Capulet. You shall be my reward when this day is done. Guards!" Instantly, Romeo is seized by the many armed men who had stood silently behind the Prince.  
  
"Juliet?" he asks in confusion and the dark haired girl looks up with guilty eyes. "What is this he speaks of? Are you not my wife? My lover? My bride? What business do you have with this man?"  
  
"Oh Romeo, don't you see? I cannot love you. Look at all the trouble that has already been hindered because of our forbidden bond. It's better this way, I tell you now, you will see someday. I am to marry Prince Escalus. Please, forgive me for deceiving you, my lord. I did love you, gentle Romeo, but we can never be. Too many have died for our selfish desires, yet it seems one more shall be added to the count. I bid thee farewell," says Juliet, turning away. Romeo, too horrorstruck for words, simply gawks at his love.  
  
"Take him away," commands the prince in a disgusted tone. As the guards begin to haul him off, Romeo begins to struggle.  
  
"No! Juliet, my love! It doesn't have to be this way!" he cries in a final attempt to regain his bride, but to no avail. "Juliet!" Juliet remains as she is; facing away from her former lover with eyes closed and a tearstained face.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Mdawg; my English professor, for assigning this essay... and for giving me 110 on it! Thanx bunches!  
  
Shakespeare: For everything you've ever done... including but not limited to A Winter's Tale, Two Gentlemen of Verona, and The Merchant of Venice.  
  
Ashlee: For reading over my shoulder even when I told you not to and reminding me that gotten was not spelled c-o-t-t-o-n.  
  
Aly: For reading my essay instead of paying attention in band. Not that there was much to pay attention to.  
  
Megan, Jenny, Adriane, and half the hall around us: For listening to me quite loudly put the point of my story into more understandable words. Sorry for anyone who didn't want to hear that, but was unable to not.  
  
Double to any of you previously mentioned who actually read this. Thanx.  
  
As for my ff.net peeps, thanks BUNCHES for reading! I really didn't expect anyone one to! And reviewing (although I'm counting my chickens before they hatch, considering I won't have posted this until after writing this statement.)  
  
And yes...  
  
@--`---  
  
I thought the roses were a nice touch. 


End file.
